User talk:Falloutfan08
__TOC__ Euskadi and UK Since I have developed the independence of Euskadi with the help fo the british in WWII, it is logical to think that both nations maintained a close relationship during the second hald of the last century. I would like to maintain this close relationship and if you want, our two nations can cooperate closely in economic and military fields. Let me know your ideas. --BIPU 10:16, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I think that would be a good idea. What sort of thing did you have in mind? Falloutfan08 16:30, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I need some days to develop the history of my nation and some other basics. Once this will be made, I will propose you some ideas. Anyway, as your nation was born recently, I suppose you are going to respect the "real" british histoy in the cold war. This could be a good starting point to cooperate in the military and tech areas. --BIPU 18:30, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry BIPU but I have decided to withdraw my nation from the category. Sorry if you already had something planned Falloutfan08 23:48, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Dont worry aobut me... what is really sad is to be Britain as a blank!!!!! --BIPU 00:44, March 17, 2012 (UTC) i made a new map game, wanna join? Something Changed (Map Game) DeanSims 18:05, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Disambiguity Please suffix your pages with (Britannia) or something similar so that they can be distinguished from their real-life counterparts. We have a policy here to not title pages after things that exist in real-life to prevent confusion. Please do so as soon as possible. Woogers - talk ( ) 10:47, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay Will do --Falloutfan08 10:49, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Nevada Hey, take into account the NCR and Caesar's Legion presence in your country's area. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:08, May 7, 2012 (UTC) My bad, just found the page. Looking good so far! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:10, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Help I don't know if you can, but can you make an logo for Radio Free Korea, since I've seen some of your pictures you uploaded, and was wondering if you could make an logo. If not, no problem. Enclavehunter 16:29, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Im not that great it, but I can give it a try if you would like, but it depends what sort of logo you're looking for? --Falloutfan08 16:56, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Nothing fancy. Possibly an CNN-styled logo. Enclavehunter 17:53, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Im not entirely sure how to do something like that, you could ask United Planets as he did somethnig similar for FNN. Falloutfan08 18:43, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Dislikes You don't like graphic art? Why not? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 18:39, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh Crap meant to put that into Likes!! Graphic Art is awesome, I would love to become a concept artist someday, maybe work on games Falloutfan08 19:00, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Projects You don't have to make your new projects over your old project pages. Just create new ones! xD -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:19, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I know, I just feel bad taking up loads of space Falloutfan08 19:40, June 14, 2012 (UTC) It's text. Unless you have a shitload of media, it's merely a few KBs big, but I it's appreciated that you want to keep things neat and tidy. You can work over stubs and stuff, but the Centrum was good. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:07, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I might just re-do the Centrum page, and carry on with that. --Falloutfan08 21:43, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Dendrius galaxy Hi, I'm working on a project called the Dendrius galaxy. The problem is, it's getting too big for just one person to edit, so I wondered if you'd be interested in joining. I've read your work and I like your ideas, so if you're interested, have a look at some of the material I've already got, then pick a nation to work on and leave a message on my talk page. Thanks, Kronicsunflower (talk) 14:00, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Thankyou. I'll have a look if I can --Falloutfan08 (talk) 16:34, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Absence I'm gonna be away for a week in Turkey, and only have my IPad so I will not be abe to work on any projects for a while --Falloutfan08 (talk) 19:57, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I'll be away again for 10 days in the US, so Retro Fturistic World RP will be postponed --Falloutfan08 (talk) 18:33, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to the Land of the Sorta' Kinda' Free in advance. :P --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:12, August 6, 2012 (UTC) The Caliphate Hey, if its okay with you, could I have a war where the Ahmadiyyas conquered Turkmenistan and Armenia from the Soviets? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:10, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Any war with the soviets Would be futile, and your country is already as huge as it is.--Falloutfan08 (talk) 22:03, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Futile how? And Turkmenistan and Armenia are important parts of the Islamic world and the caliphate. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 12:45, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Because the whole world is in a stalemate and fear of nuclear war, so any war with the Soviets could spark one. --Falloutfan08 (talk) 21:29, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Understandable. And welcome back. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:34, August 13, 2012 (UTC) No I'm just on my IPad, back on Friday morning -Falloutfan08 (talk) 21:50, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Ah, well until then. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:04, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, how long have you been developing the Subworld universe? It's very detailed. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 00:37, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Um....I'm not sure, couple of months I believe --Falloutfan08 (talk) 08:38, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Block For some reason I was just blocked for 'spamming' by 'Vega Dark' even though I haven't, but it has just been lifted. I just wondered why I was blockedd?. --Falloutfan08 (talk) 16:06, December 19, 2012 (UTC) new hey I'm new here and I was wondering could you help me. Okay, what did you need help with? And for a start, on a talk page, you should sign your 'signature' using four 'tildes' (~) after your message Falloutfan08 (talk) 11:10, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Tuckestan & China Hey, which nation are you using? One or both of the countries? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:55, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm using China, I got bored of Turkestan, so it doesn't exist anymore --Falloutfan08 (talk) 21:14, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Okay thanks. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:43, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Great Plains and Wessex-Cornwall Hai. The Great Plains and Wessex and Cornwall have a lot in common, mostly in economic and political terms. I was thinking that the two could possibly be allies, even though the Plainsies kind of far away from Wessex-Cornwall. So, because I dislike militaries I was thinking of a joint aide pact between the Plaineses, Wessex-Cornwall, and Canada. If one of us is invaded or threatened, the two others could send financial, resource, and humanitarian aide to the one that is being attacked or threatened. Maybe we could have an RP conference about it? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 00:38, April 11, 2013 (UTC) I like the sound of that. We could. More like an alternate NATO, without the military aspect? --Falloutfan08 (talk) 07:32, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, kind of like that. Do you want to have a conference between governments? I'd like to host, or maybe it could be in Toronto or Ottowa if you want Canada to join. I think it should be the Ottowa Conference. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:58, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good to me. --Falloutfan08 (talk) 07:57, April 12, 2013 (UTC) How about the name; Partnership for Peace, or the Ottawa Treaty Organisation? --Falloutfan08 (talk) 17:25, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Sci-Fi Project Hey Fallout, I wanted to know if you'd like to enter into a sci-fi project with me and possibly Super if I get his support. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:45, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I've got my Exams at the moment so I may not be able to contribute a great amount, if I'm working on Wessex and Cornwall, but I'm in. What sort of Sci-Fi project would this be? --Falloutfan08 (talk) 22:50, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Largely space-based. You'd get to establish a human empire with some limited interaction with alien races. Would take place around the mid to late-26th century. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:53, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Alright sounds interesting. :) --Falloutfan08 (talk) 22:55, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Awesome. Now we just need to wait for Super. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:56, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Huh, I didn't even know you made a wiki for SubWorld. Sure I'll help you. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:01, May 25, 2013 (UTC) No problem. And we do use cheers. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:07, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Did not know that, I said that to a guy in a shop whilst I was in America, he looked at me like he had no idea what I meant. Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 17:09, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry, some don't know about it, some do, and others just don't care. Largely depends on which part of the country your in. If its New England, then more than less likely they'll use it from time to time. If its the Deep South, don't even bother with them. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:53, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Interesting, but then again, if I said anything from Somerset Dialect, they would look at me like I was a crazy person even more. Like if I said 'heart' I doubt anyone in America will understand. --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 20:48, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Heck, I don't even know what that means. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:33, May 25, 2013 (UTC) West Country Slang for Big, or Great, often used with 'Lush' --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 21:36, May 25, 2013 (UTC) What...? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 23:18, May 25, 2013 (UTC) What setting is the Cyber Union apart of? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:04, June 3, 2013 (UTC) An independent project, its not called the Cyber Union thats just a world name, but I could add it to something, just a random idea fueled through some art pieces that I did. Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 17:09, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Awesome. Just wanted to know. Thanks for the info. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:16, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Im not really sure where I'm going with it though.--Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 18:34, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Well if its in the same setting as Wessex NG, then you could join Enclave and I in Future World New Generation. I've been looking for a reason to keep working on Huria's futuristic counterpart. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:37, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure, if I want it to be in a collaborative project. Meh, I'll think of something.--Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 18:43, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay then. Look forward to working with you if you do. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:51, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Name help You seem to be something of a culture junkie. Could you give me some feedback regarding the depth of the Ixanian names? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 01:54, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I think they're quite interesting, particularly their structure, sort of reminds me of the Icelandic naming system. --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 10:51, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Ah, thank you for the check. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 14:03, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, sorry I wasn't quite sure what you meant --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 14:07, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh, don't worry about it. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 14:56, June 17, 2013 (UTC)